Power generation systems, may typically include multiple gensets each operated by an engine. Such systems typically include a central control system for controlling operation of engines and electrical machines coupled to the engines. The power output of each engine may be individually controlled and maintained by the central control system. Typically, the central control system may adjust the power output based on fuel efficiency of the engines, total rated power, power availability, or other such functional parameters. Further, the central control system may adjust genset control based on fluctuations in load or load demand.
Typically, a power generation system may include multiple engines with different commissioning dates, with different engine capacities, and with different working fuels etc. Conventionally, the multiple engines may respond to the variability of load of the power generation system uniquely and thereby wear and tear may happen uniquely, making a regular maintenance schedule of the multiple engines difficult. Further, this affects the overall effective operating cost of the power generation system as all the engines wear differently and thus maintenance cost may vary based on different replacement costs of parts of each engine. This may adversely affect operational integrity of the power generation system due to variable rate of wear, economic viability due to cost incurred in costlier engines wearing at the same rate as cheaper engines, and any probability of utilizing the existing or older engines efficiently with newer power generation systems.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2016036450 (hereinafter referred to as '450 reference) describes method of controlling the sharing load between a plurality of electrical generators. The '450 reference includes changing the load distribution between the plurality of electrical generators supplying power to an electrical load, based upon improvements in efficiency of generators. However, the '450 reference does not disclose details about any solution for load sharing between different engines based on wear or maintenance of each engine.
Therefore, an improved control system for load sharing between engines is required.